Realities
by Jenna's Rules
Summary: Three strangers are pulled into the world of Blake Holsey when thier science professor goes missing. full summary inside
1. Professor Sender's experiment

SUMMARY: Cadee Tackeri and her two best friends, Kiwi Harris and Lauren Mulva, are college students who hope to get a jump start into the world of science. However, when they discover their professor - and mentor's - work with inter-dimensional travel, they are pulled into the world of Blake Holsey as they attempt to outrun their pursuers. Can the science club help, or will it simply be too late for the trio?

PROLOGUE

_Sometimes the hardest part of living with yourself is living with that knowledge that you can't control what goes on around you. For the most part, humans try to grasp the things that they can, to be in control of what they can. Some people want more control than what they're dealt, and so they extend their focus further. Sometimes they don't achieve what they had been reaching for. Other times, on rare occasions, everything we reach for falls straight into our laps. Sometimes, we just have to grab the control we seek and force it to listen to us. Force it to be the way we want it. However, when you mess with destiny, you're messing with quite a different force, one that will not tolerate being reckoned with. So the question is: Are your desires worth your soul?_

For a Friday night, Milton Hyde Community College was unusually quiet. All the usual partiers had found somewhere else to party, leaving the surrounding areas deserted. It may seem, to those tired students on the campus who would take their time to study a blessing in disguise. Unfortunately, it was not. For there was someone awake that night of peace, and that someone was a certain Professor Sender, small town physics teacher with big dreams. As tired students snored away, the professor found himself quite on the verge of something extraordinary.

Professor Sender took another look at his notes before crossing over the room, throwing open his closet door. "Not much longer now," He whispered obsessively under his breath. Inside the seemingly normal closet was a set of machinery and technology far more advanced than anything thus created.

The professor began to fiddle with the wiring before rushing out and returning to his computer. He began to open his software, typing in dates and digits as he tried to get everything ready. Once he was assured that everything was settled in he snatched up a piece of paper, scribbled a note, and started for the closet.

Momentarily he stopped and darted to his cabinets where a picture had been kept on with magnets. He tore down the picture and shoved it into his bag. Then he took one last, frantic look around the classroom, and then he stepped inside the closet and slammed the door shut. Several seconds later a bright purple light could be seen through the cracks in the door, and then the door shot open, revealing a normal closet lacking any technology whatsoever. The only sign that there had been something there at all was a strange piece of metal, almost hidden beneath a mop.

It glowed a moment, pulsing with electricity, and then fell dull once more.

AN: Sorry it's so short, guys. I planned for this to be longer, but it came as rushed as Professor Sender felt, lol. Hope you guys like, and PLEASE REVIEW – for this chap, at least. I need to know if I'm wasting my time or not.


	2. Holsey Updated

AN: Thanks to Zfan06 and Tahra for the awesome reviews! Keep 'em coming, they really do help! Oh, and I don't know if there will actually be any couples in this story aside from the obvious, Marshall and Corrine. Anyhoo, hope ya like!

CHAPTER ONE

The summer's heat was scorching on the backs of the students as they found themselves running laps once more. Although summer was almost over and school had already begun, it was one of the hottest days of the year.

Josie P. Trent stared across the grounds of the new Blake Holsey, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts. Although this wasn't the same Blake Holsey she'd grown up in, it still brought back memories. The old Blake Holsey had been torn down almost two years ago, yet there was still a presence about the new boarding school that gave it the same life as the place it took after. She looked around for a few moments, before heading inside, stopping at the main office where 'Principal Zachary' was plastered on a gold plate. She knocked before peering around the corner.

After everything at the old Blake Holsey, Principal Durst had passed up the offer to be the principal for the new one. As far as Josie was aware, she was still a Principal, only at a much more normal boarding school. Although, as far as Josie was aware, this school was rather average, itself.

So, as Durst had stepped down, Mr. Pearson had extended the offer to Professor Z. The man had jumped at the opportunity, and before anyone knew it, a new school had been opened up with the quirky science teacher as principal.

She let out a slightly relieved breath to see that the room was empty. She slid inside the room and closed the door behind her, slumping into the principal's chair, pulling her headphones around her ears and turning up her music. It wasn't as if she didn't want to see the old Professor. Quite, in fact, she saw him almost every other weekend. It was for that particular reason that she found herself here for the first time at the new Blake Holsey.

Hung up across the walls were various pictures. Some of Professor Z and his Mother; others of him and his younger brother. Then there was one on the desk of him, Josie, and … Josie's mother. The three stood at a carnival Josie had dragged them to. In the background you could make out Lucas about to attack Corrine with a water balloon and Marshall trying to give Corrine bunny ears. Although none of the Pearsons were in the picture, they had all been there that day. Vaughn had taken the picture, and if Josie remembered correctly, Mr. and Mrs. Pearson were on the Tunnel of Love.

Sarah and Victor Pearson were getting along great, last Josie heard. They were even talking of taking a vacation down south for a bit once everything up here was taken care of. In fact, it seemed as if everything was going great since the old Blake Holsey had shut down. The Pearson's were able to continue their work at Pearadyne, with Vaughn's help during the summer.

Corrine and Marshall had followed through with their plans to go back-packing through Europe, and had then proceeded to transfer to the same college. Even now they were still dating. Not to mention both had great futures ahead for them. Corrine planned to become a surgeon, and Marshall was interested in teaching music to young kids. An interesting mixture, of course, but they were doing alright anyways.

Lucas had decided to go away for a while, in hopes of 'finding himself', though he still kept in close contact with Z, and therefore Josie was quite privy to what was going on in his life. At present, he'd been in Zimbabwe working with a self-acclaimed 'witch'. There was no guarantee he'd even be able to make it in this week, but at least he was enjoying himself.

As for Josie, she was still living at home, getting to know her Mom better now that she didn't have obligations to attending school and therefore she could travel with her Mother as she pleased. Maybe in some ways she was trying to make up for all the time lost between the two, but, hey, neither was complaining. Her Mother had become her closest confidant while Corrine was at college. And though she didn't know what she planned to do with her future, she was just happy enjoying life as it came.

"Principal Zachary?" Someone asked, stepping inside the room and closing the door behind them. Josie spun in her chair to reveal herself, tugging the headphones off. Standing before her was a young girl, almost fifteen, twiddling her thumbs nervously. When she saw Josie she stopped, and narrowed her eyes.

"You're not Principal Zachary," She said darkly.

"No, I'm not," Josie admitted, leaning back further in the old professor's chair and enjoying the look of shock on the girl's face. "I'm Josie. Why are you here, and not back in your classroom?"

"I don't have to tell you," The girl sneered.

"If you don't want to get in too much trouble with the Prof – err, Principal, you'll tell me," Josie replied.

The girl sighed dramatically and then flung herself into the chair in front of the desk. "I skipped third period, so Mrs. Harsith told me I had to go to the principal's office. End of story," She stated.

Josie smirked despite herself. "And why were you skipping class?"

The girl muttered under her breath and looked away. Josie frowned, leaning forward. "What?" She asked.

The girl groaned. "I said that I thought a space ship had landed in the forest, so I skipped class and went to investigate."

Josie blinked. "That sounds like something one of my friends would say."

The doorknob turned and in walked Principal Zachary. He stopped at the scene before him, shooting the girl a confused look, and then Josie and excited one.

"Josie!" He exclaimed, setting his papers down and giving her a big hug. "I thought you weren't coming in till this weekend!"

"I decided to get an early start. Mom was driving me _crazy_, and I had to get out of there. Besides, she has my grandmother there with her, and her friends and their kids. It has literally turned into a mad house," Josie explained.

"I'm not surprised," Z said.

"Ahem."

Josie and Z looked down to see the girl frowning, her arms over her chest.

"Am I done here?" She demanded.

"Oh, Catherine, this is my soon to be step-daughter, Josie. Josie, this is Catherine Randall," Z introduced.

"Randall?" Josie asked, looking Catherine over. "As in _Lucas_ Randall?"

"You know my brother?" Catherine inquired, suddenly interested.

"Lucas never mentioned a sister," Josie replied.

"He never mentioned a Josie, either," Catherine replied.

"Catherine," Z interrupted, catching the dark look between the two females. "Why are you in here?"

"I skipped third period, and so they sent me down here to have a talk with you. Again," Catherine replied.

"This is the third time since this school year started," Z said with disappointment.

"Well it won't happen again," Catherine said, jumping up and gesturing towards the door. "Can I go?"

"Hasn't school only been in session for three weeks?" Josie asked.

"Catherine," Z said warningly. "If you're in here one more time I'm going to have to give you a week's suspension."

"Right, right, in the mean time take two nights detention and keep to your school work. Thanks for the lecture, Principal Zachary." Then she darted out of the room, leaving Josie and Z alone.

"You know why she told me she skipped class?" Josie asked.

"If it was about spaceships in the field, I don't want to know," Z replied.

Josie grinned as he sat in his Principal's chair, and then she took a seat across from him. She rested her feet on top of his desk, and he swatted them down.

"So, are you excited?" She inquired.

"Nervous, actually," Z replied, pulling his glasses off and cleaning them. "The idea of marriage is just … something I hadn't expected."

"At least you're marrying my Mom," Josie pointed out. "And, so what if she's a few years older than you? You guys get along great."

Z smiled despite himself. "Yeah," He said in a goofy voice, causing Josie to snicker.

"Get a hold of yourself, Professor," She said, smirking. Then her face got serious. "So I've heard from Corrine, Marshall, and the Pearson's. They're all coming, even Durst. The only person I have yet to hear from is Lucas, but I wasn't expecting him to show up, anyways. The witch doctor calls." She tried to make a joke, but it only ended up coming out sounding funny.

Z cleared his throat. "Yes, well ... I actually received his latest letter," He said.

"Really?" Josie asked. "Can I see it?"

"Ah, I don't have it on me, but I'll be sure to show it to you later at dinner," Z replied.

Josie nodded, leaning back in her chair. "I can't believe they're letting you have the wedding on the school grounds," She said, shaking her head. "At least you don't have to worry about anything _supernatural_ disturbing the ceremony."

"Yes, we can all be thankful for that, couldn't we?" Z replied.

Josie shifted in her chair, before peering out the window. "So I was thinking that you guys should serve some pasta at the reception."


End file.
